


Too Little, Too Late

by Ninalb



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Bruiseshipping, Human Cole, Introspection, M/M, Shyness, Takes place right in the middle of Skybound, Unrequited Love, glaciershipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninalb/pseuds/Ninalb





	Too Little, Too Late

He missed his chance. Jay could feel his heartbreak when he walked into Zane and Cole snuggling on the couch. How did Zane end up with both a boyfriend and a girlfriend? It was so unfair. He could he lose to Zane? A robot of all things. To be fair, he never had even entered the competition. He never told Cole his feelings, never even told him he was gay. After the whole thing with Nya, Jay found himself falling in love with Cole. He had spent a considerable amount of time analyzing his previous enemy. He knew how Cole loved to sleep with all the covers firmly tucked into the bed, how he was absolutely horrible with chopsticks, how he was scared of cockroaches, something about being unkillable, and how he talked in his sleep. A little bit stalkerish, yes. But before, he was looking for reasons to prove to Nya why Cole wasn't a good fit for her. But now Nya wanted nothing to do with him and he had couldn't help but find all those little things about Cole endearing.

He couldn't take his eyes off the two no matter how painful it was. He should have said something. He should say something. He should stand in front of the two murmuring something about not wanting to interrupt them but needing to tell Cole something. He would profess his love for Cole trying is best not to cry. Zane would let him have Cole. He wouldn't be able to be in a relationship knowing that it was stabbing one of his brothers in the heart. He would give some bullshit reason about how it was inappropriate to have two partners even though it wasn't stopping him a second ago. Then Jay would have his chance. 

But look how happy they both were. How could he take that away from them? Not to mention Zane would head to his room where silent tears of devastation would roll down his cheeks. He would isolate himself for weeks, putting on a fake smile when he encountered the others. He'd do it all for Jay. It was only fair that he would do it for him. A giggle from Zane snapped him out of his thoughts. 

"Oh, Jay," Cole realized that he had been standing here. A blush quickly spread across both of their faces as they scrambled to get off each other.

"Do you need something?" Cole cleared his throat sheepishly.

"Nah," Jay turned around to leave the room, "Oh and don't worry. You're secret's safe with me."

Cole and Zane both made that 'shit we got caught face' as Jay exited the room. He would do anything for his brothers. Anything.


End file.
